Episode 7640 (13th October 2016)
Plot It's the day of Holly's funeral and Adam is annoyed Hannah is not attending the service although Victoria reminds him everyone grieves differently. James insists to Emma that he needs to get up to go to Holly's funeral but Emma tells him he has a temperature and is all confused. Rebecca calls the DNA test company inquiring how long the samples will take, but hangs up with Chrissie appears in the café. Priya tries to get her head around everything Rakesh has told her. He insists she deserves the truth, and there will be no more lies, as she knows everything now. Rakesh is adamant he'll make things work, but Priya questions how. He begs for another chance although Priya isn't sure. Pete arrives to ferry James and Emma to the funeral, but Emma explains James is asleep, and they won't be attending. Upstairs James listens into the conversation. Charity tells Cain that he should go to the funeral but Cain says he won't be attending. James asks Emma where his phone is an confronts her about what she said to Pete. Emma insists he needs to lie back down, but James is worried about the strength of the painkillers. Holly's funeral begins, with only family and close friends in attendance. Victoria tells Adam that Moira really needs Cain right now, so Adam supports his mum. James gets dressed for the funeral, but Emma refuses to hand over the phone, insisting he needs to be in bed and Moira will understand. Teary Moira struggles to hold things together as she talk about Holly, unaware Cain is watching on from a far. Emma brings James his lunch in bed before heading backside to work on her list of jobs. James doesn't eat all of his lunch, and a stray cat nibbles on what's left. Rebecca introduces herself to Aaron and explains to Robert she has sent the DNA samples off, before insulting his dress sense. Rakesh visits Jai and Rishi explaining he needs to be honest with them like he has Priya. He admits he has taken £10,000s from the expenses account and reveals he was the one who torched The Mill, so the insurance company didn't pay out. James finds the cat dead after eating his food and he figures out what Emma has been up to. Jai and Rishi reveal to Priya that Rakesh has went to the police station. Cain cries as he talks to Holly's grave telling her he wishes she had never come back. Charity watches on. James finds a bottle of morphine in the kitchen, just as Emma comes back inside. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Celebrant - Gerard Fletcher Locations *Wylie's Farm - James and Emma's bedroom, exterior and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes